The purpose of the Tissue Processing and Cell Culture Core (Core C) component of this PPG is to provide centralized expert handling of clinical samples obtained from human subjects by the Clinical Core B. The tissue processing and cell culture activities of Core C will convert the clinical samples into materials (airway cells, fluid, slides, etc.) required for the research proposed in all three Projects. This core will also utilize explanted lungs to culture and provide human primary smooth muscle and epithelial cells to the projects in this PPG. There are many advantages to having these activities done by a single Core facility rather than in each investigator's own laboratory. Foremost, the personnel staffing of the Core are highly experienced in performing the required procedures in a meticulous and standardized manner. In addition Core C will be responsible for ensuring that samples are properly characterized, inventoried, stored, and that data is mantained in a data base with appropriate access to PPG investigators and other cores. In this capacity, the Core will allow for each clinical sample to be utilized to its full potential in multiple Projects. This Core will interact closely with all Cores in this PPG (Core A, B and D) to maintain the extensive database required to catalog and manage the processed clinical materials and generate coherent links among experimental results obtained with these materials.